Eternity
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: Ciel almost lost his soul, but gained something even greater when he was saved. (ignores pretty much all season 2 of Black Butler) WARNING: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Ciel felt his fear mount as Claude drew nearer. He tried to call for Sebastian but no sound came out.

"Don't worry, little Lord. I'll take good care of your soul." Claude murmured.

Wriggling, Ciel tried to inch backwards while Claude crept closer and closer to him.

'Sebastian!' Ciel thought. 'Sebastian, please!'

Claude's hands cupped Ciel's cheeks and Ciel felt tears trickle from his eyes.

"Claude, move."

Sebastian yanked Claude from Ciel and Ciel saw Trancy run up to him, a horrified expression on his face.

Ciel didn't care that it was Trancy; he collapsed, trembling, into the blond earl's arms.

"I'm sorry, Ciel!" he sobbed. "I didn't know, I'm sorry!"

Ciel watched as Sebastian tore into Claude. Sebastian's eyes were glowing a demonic red and his face was contorted into a snarl.

"Sebastian's going to kill him." Ciel's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Trancy's arms tightened around Ciel. "What about my contract?"

"Your contract is null and void."

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian walking away from a crumpled Claude.

Desperate to feel the comfort of the contract Ciel ran to Sebastian.

Without missing a beat, the demon lifted the young earl and cradled him to his chest.

"It's alright, my Lord. You are safe now."

Ciel sniffed slightly and heard it echoed by Trancy.

"Is something wrong, Lord Trancy?" Sebastian frowned.

Trancy stuck out his tongue in answer. "My contract mark. It hurts."

Ciel looked. It had turned an ugly black.

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully and gently put Ciel down. "It seems that you are in quite a predicament, Lord Trancy."

Ciel had an idea. He tugged on Sebastian's sleeve and whispered it in the demon's ear.

Sebastian smirked. "It seems my mast is willing to offer you a deal."

Trancy looked up hopefully. "What deal?"

"Cease your actions against myself and my family, and Sebastian will, ah, _adopt_ you, so to speak."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who stepped towards Trancy.

"What do you say, Lord Trancy? Do you wish to make a contract with me?"

Trancy looked at Ciel, who raised an eyebrow.

"My master cannot make the choice for you. It must be your decision."

Hesitating for a second, Trancy nodded.

Sebastian smirked again and removed his glove to expose his contract seal.

"Wait! If I do this, will you take my soul?"

Ciel felt a stab of sympathy as he saw Trancy's scared face.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "No. I have my Lord, I do not need you. However, you have the mark of a demon on you, and as he is dead, unless your contract is taken by another, you will also be dead."

Ciel's eyes widened. He didn't know that. "Sebastian, stop stalling and carry out my order.

Bowing slightly, Sebastian took another step towards Trancy, who tried to straighten his stance. "Alois Trancy, will you allow me to take control of your previous contract?"

"Yes." Trancy said softly. Ciel saw a sort of defeat in his eyes.

Ciel watched the dark blood trail down Sebastian's hand and drip onto Trancy's collarbone, his old mark disappearing. The scene was familiar, as it was how Sebastian had marked him.

"The closer the mark to the eye, the stronger the bond." Ciel murmured to himself. It seemed that Sebastian was determined to Keep Ciel closest to him.

Trancy opened his eyes, the pain having died down.

"Welcome to the Phantomhives." Ciel smirked as Sebastian came to stand by his side.

Let the new game begin.

_**A.N. - Like my other BB fic, this was written as a Christmas present for a friend, and she seemed happy with it, so I don't really care if you flame :D I'll just delete it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sat in his study and sighed. Trancy had been shut up in his room since they had returned and Ciel was at his wits end trying to get him out of it.

"Sebastian!" he called.

Te demon-turned-butler appeared at his side in an instant. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Is Trancy's room locked?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel sighed. "Unlock it, and cancel my plans for the rest of the day."

If Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it. "I take it you will be trying to convince the earl Trancy to leave his depression behind?"

Ciel nodded and stood up. "It's unhealthy for him to stay cooped up in there. I would know."

Sebastian smiled slightly and bowed. "I'll see it's done, my Lord."

…...

Ciel stood with his back pressed against the door inside Trancy's room.

"This is complete and utter childishness."

The mound on the bed shook slightly but didn't move.

Ciel sighed. "Trancy, I'm serious. People have been clamouring for a reason as to your absence. What am I supposed to tell them? That you're being a child, hiding in your room?"

Ripping the blankets off Trancy, Ciel gasped. The blond's face was a mess. Tears had dried on it, and there were more pouring down his cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" he sobbed.

Ciel sat gingerly on the bed. "No. What's wrong with you?"

Trancy turned his face away and Ciel sighed. "Tran - Alois, you can talk to me. I know how it feels to be bonded to Sebastian."

"You don't know what it feels like to lose your bond, though." Alois sniffed.

Chuckling, Ciel relaxed slightly. "That's what you're upset about? Alois, I thought Claude was going to kill me. I'd prepared for Sebastian to take my soul, I'd say that I'll probably welcome it when it happened, but the thought of Claude being the one to conclude my contract terrified me."

Alois slowly sat up and looked at Ciel with wide blue eyes. "You want Sebastian to take your soul?"

"I will honour the terms of our contract."

Alois sighed. "I thought Claude would honour ours. Evidently not."

Ciel gave a short laugh. "You don't need to fear that with Sebastian. When our contract was first made, I was a brat to him. I tested how far I could push him, how far his loyalty to the contract went."

"And?" Alois asked.

"He never wavered." Ciel said proudly.

…...

Ciel smirked slightly as he moved his knight forwards. "Checkmate."

Alois sighed. "It's scary how good at this you are."

Ciel reset the chessboard. "You just don't know how to play. Not properly."

"I know how to play chess!

"You know the listed rules, you don't know the spirit of chess, the attitude that is needed." Ciel countered.

Sighing again, Alois sat back on his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Enlighten me."

Ciel smirked again and picked up the black king. "You are the King. You are the highest, none are above you. Everyone on the chessboard, in life, is your pawn. They are yours to command. They do your bidding, and move where you put them. You place them to both serve and protect you. They are expendable, yet they are invaluable."

Alois sat, mouth open. "Are you sure you're still talking about chess?"

Ciel laughed. "Chess is a mirror image of life, Alois. I speak of chess, I speak of life. Except in life, there are no rules. You can make any move that suits your purpose."

Giving a short laugh, Alois leaned forwards. "Are you sure you're a year younger than me?"

Ciel turned to look out of the window, a smile playing about his face. "You've been living with me for more than a fortnight now, I'm sure you're aware of my age."


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lord, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "It's Alois' birthday next week. I know for a fact he'll make a fuss."

As Ciel turned away, he missed Sebastian's smirk. Entering the shop, Ciel's eye was draw immediately to a sapphire behind the counter. It was almost exactly the shade of Alois' eyes.

"This one, please." Ciel told the shopkeeper.

"Lord Phantomhive, what a pleasure!"

Ciel smiled slightly. "Indeed. You fashioned my parents' wedding rings, correct? Out of emerald?"

He nodded. "I did, my Lord."

"Perhaps you could fill an emergency order for me? I need this gem, the sapphire, set in a ring by next week. Perhaps a pendant and some earrings too. Studs."

The shopkeeper nodded and Ciel had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Engrave the pendant with the Phantomhive and Trancy crests please. One on each side."

The transaction complete, Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Shut up."

"I said nothing, my Lord."

…...

Ciel was waiting at the dining table when Alois came downstairs. "Happy birthday, Alois."

Alois smiled. "Thank you, Ciel, but how did you know?"

Ciel looked sideways at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah." Alois realised. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed. "I was merely doing my duty, sir."

"Sir!"

Alois turned to Mey-rin and Ciel smiled as the blond's eyes widened.

"I had the servants bake you a cake. Under Sebastian's supervision, of course."

Alois flew at Ciel and hugged him tightly.

Ciel's eyes widened as he felt tears drip onto his neck. "Leave us." he said hoarsely.

Sebastian bowed and left the room, dragging Mey-rin, Bard and Finny with him.

"Alois, why are you so upset?" Ciel hated the caring tone in his voice. He'd found that begun to hate a lot of things about himself since Alois had joined them, but once he changed the things he hated, he felt different and hated _that_ too.

Alois got himself under control. "I'm sorry, I just…I thought you hated me."

"I did, once." Ciel replied shortly.

Blinking slightly, Alois thought for a second, then nodded. "Me too. But once I realised what I'd ordered Claude to do, I realised that I didn't hate you as much as I thought."

"Thank you. I don't think I hate you as much as I thought, either."

Alois chuckled and Ciel realised with a start that the blond earl's arms were still around his neck. He cleared his throat and gently pushed Alois back.

"Oh!" cried Alois. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine." Ciel smiled slightly. More than fine, he added in his mind.

…...

"My Lord, the package you ordered me to fetch."

Ciel looked up. "Thank you, Sebastian. I trust you know where to put it?"

Sebastian bowed and disappeared. Ciel turned to Alois. "Do we have to do this?"

Alois smirked slightly and Ciel thought he saw some of the old Alois slip through. "But my dear Ciel, if you don't learn to dance, how will you ever be a desirable husband?"

Rolling his eyes, Ciel sighed. "I already have a fiancée, Alois."

Alois gave a suffering sigh. "Then dance for her!"

Ciel frowned. "I do. When she asks me to."

Chuckling, Alois leaned forwards and kissed Ciel's cheek. Ciel froze. "You should ask her." the blond whispered in his ear.

Swallowing slightly, Ciel nodded. "Perhaps I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel twirled Lizzie gently, then pulled her close. It was his sixteenth birthday and she'd thrown him a party. It was perfect, except for one thing.

"Lizzie, may I speak to you? In private?"

She frowned slightly. "But Ciel, you can't leave your party!"

"It concerns our engagement." he replied, swiftly dancing her over to the edge of the room.

Eyes wide, she nodded and led him to a side room. He shut the door and sighed.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

He grit his teeth. Lizzie was his cousin, a sweet girl; he hated hurting her. "I want to break off our engagement."

"What? Ciel, why?"

"You need, no, you _deserve_ someone who can make you happy. I am not that person." Ciel said sadly.

Lizzie's face grew angry. "Who says you can't make me happy?!"

Ciel laughed harshly. "Will marrying a man who could die at a moments notice make you happy, Lizzie? Would marrying a man who can never give you children because he has no sexual interest in women make you happy?"

Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and Ciel sighed inwardly.

"Die? Ciel, are you sick?"

Ciel blinked. He'd just told her that he was interested in men and all she was worried about was that he was sick? He chuckled slightly. "You never fail to surprise me Lizzie. I'm not sick, but I made a contract with a very dangerous party. In return for their help, I offered them my life. They could collect their price at any time."

A tear spilled down Lizzie's cheek. "Why would you do that?"

"I was desperate. I was alone and scared and about to die. I called for him and he came."

"Who?"

Ciel smiled. "You know who."

"Sebastian." Lizzie realised. "Is he the reason you're breaking off the engagement?"

Sitting down on the chair, Ciel sighed. "He's only my butler because it gets him close to me. Lizzie, I love you, truly, I do, but I want you to be happy and you won't be with me."

She sniffed slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her onto his lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am sorry, Lizzie."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"What?" Ciel blinked, startled.

"I said: who's the lucky man?" she giggled.

"Alois." Ciel smiled.

"I thought it might be. You're always with him. Does he know?"

Ciel shook his head. He hadn't told Alois, and probably never would. It had taken him a year to work up to telling Lizzie.

Lizzie sighed and stood up. "We'll be missed."

Ciel nodded. "So, you really don't care?"

Smiling, Lizzie shook her head. "It doesn't bother me, Ciel. You're still the same person."

Ciel felt a rush of affection of his cousin. He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you."

She blinked. "For what?"

Ciel gave her a mysterious smile. "Everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Alois looked at the box on his dresser. He had a strange urge to wear what was in it. He hadn't even opened the box since he got it nearly two years ago. Sitting back on his pillows, Alois thought back to when he'd found it on his bed after his dance lesson with Ciel. It had been lying there, a small mahogany box with a letter on the top.

Alois had recognised Ciel's handwriting and had opened it with trembling fingers. Reading the smoothly curving words, Alois had felt a rising despair. It wasn't Ciel's handwriting on the inside.

_Earl Trancy,_

_I am sorry that my master was not able to write you this note, however his loyalty and service to the Queen come before frivolous letters._

_He wishes you a happy birthday and wishes me to inform you that he will be away for at least a month._

_The servants have been ordered to care for you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michealis_

Alois remembered crumpling the note and throwing it at the window. Then he'd jumped up and watched the carriage leave, feeling hurt for some reason he couldn't explain at the time.

Then he'd turned to the box and opened it. He'd quickly snapped it shut and hadn't opened it since.

But now, with Ciel returning from his party, Alois _wanted_ to wear the present from so long ago.

He stood up and opened to small box. A pair of earrings, a ring and a pendant lay there, untouched, still sparkling a sapphire blue.

The earrings were quickly placed in his ears, the ring on his right hand, but Alois paused at the pendant. His slim fingers gently traced the Trancy crest on the gem, then flipped it so the Phantomhive crest was visible.

As a carriage pulled in front of the manor, Alois quickly made the decision and slipped the pendant around his neck.

The front door opened and Alois heard Ciel's voice.

"Has Alois returned from Bristol?"

"Yes, my Lord. I believe he is upstairs in his room."

Alois smirked. Sebastian was a skilful manipulator, and in the past he had used that skill against Alois. But, a deal was a deal; Sebastian would help Alois and Alois would give Sebastian free reign on all the Underground contacts he had. Alois figured it was a fair price to pay.

…...

Alois sat at his dresser, idly drawing patterns on the wood with his finger. There was a soft nock on the door.

"Alois?"

Alois looked up and smiled. "Come in."

Ciel came in quietly and shut the door. "How was Bristol?"

"Dull." Alois sighed. "How was your party? I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Ciel laughed. "I broke off my engagement with Lizzie."

Alois felt his eyes widen. "You did?"

Nodding, Ciel sat on Alois' bed. The blond bit back a smirk. Ciel was helping his plan along quite nicely.

"Ciel, close your eyes."

Ciel stiffened. "What?"

"Don't you want your birthday present?" Alois asked softly.

Blinking slightly, Ciel shrugged and closed his eyes.

Alois crept forwards and knelt in front of the younger earl. "Happy birthday, Ciel." he breathed, before pulling Ciel's head down to kiss him softly.

Ciel sucked a sharp breath through his nose, but Alois smiled when Ciel didn't push him away.

Alois felt fingers thread through his hair and tug slightly.

He reluctantly dragged his mouth away from Ciel's and looked up into his face.

Ciel's eyes were wide and Alois slowly reached up and traced a finger around the one bearing the contract seal.

"Happy birthday, Ciel." he repeated, before standing and leaving the Phantomhive alone in the room, a shocked expression still on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel threw the letter onto the floor in anger. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Fetch Alois. Now. And the servants."

Sebastian bowed, a hand over his heart, and walked quickly out of the room.

Leaning back in his chair, Ciel let his thoughts drift to Alois. More importantly, to his birthday present, which was almost always in his thoughts. It was confusing him, and Ciel _hated_ to be confused.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

Ciel looked up at Finny. "Yes, I did."

"Young master, what is this about?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian sharply. "The letter on the floor. Read it."

Sebastian read it and his eyes widened. He nodded at Ciel. "I'll start packing immediately, my Lord."

"Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-rin."

The three servants looked at Ciel in shock. "You've never used our full names before, sir!"

"Well, now I need to."

They flinched and Ciel sighed. "I'm not sacking you. I need you to take care of the manor in my absence."

"Absence?"

Ciel sighed again. "I have to go away on a business trip. I don't know how long I'll be away for, but I expect the manor to be in the exact same condition when I get back. Understood?"

They nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"You're dismissed." Ciel said wearily.

Alois started to follow, but Ciel held out a hand. "Wait! I wanted to talk to you separately."

Alois stiffened. "What, after ignoring me for two months, now you want to rub in the fact that I was a complete moron?"

Ciel shook his head. "You weren't a moron. I should have said something."

"I was a fool." Alois scoffed. "Ciel, just say what you want and then let me go."

Ciel sighed. "I wanted to call you. I wanted to run after you. I wanted to do so many things but I was a coward."

Alois' eyes had widened. "You wanted to call me back?"

"I never said thank you. For my present."

Ciel smirked inwardly as Alois blushed. _Check_.

"So, you…ahem, like the present?"

Ciel closed the door, pressing his hand to it next to Alois' head. Ciel was taller than Alois, and he used this height to his advantage to press Alois to the door.

"I liked it." he breathed into Alois' ear, smirking when the blond shivered.

"Ciel." Alois' voice cracked.

"What?"

"Please."

_Checkmate_.

Ciel looked Alois in the eye and bit his lip. He watched as the sky-blue eyes flicked down to it and back up.

"Ciel, stop playing."

Smirking again, Ciel nodded before lowering his lips to Alois', who gasped and laced his fingers through Ciel's hair. Nibbling lightly on Alois' bottom lip. Ciel relished in the moan the blond gave. He caught both of the hands from his hair and pinned them to the door above his head.

"Ciel?"

Reluctantly, Ciel drew back. "Yes?"

"I can't do this. Not when you're leaving."

Ciel sighed and stepped back, watching Alois rub tears from his eyes.

"Alois, I'll be back soon."

"It won't feel like soon." the blond sobbed.

"I know." Ciel whispered. "Think of me?"

"Everyday." Alois nodded, kissing Ciel's cheek before slipping out of the door.

…...

Alois flinched slightly as the door closed and the three servants came back inside. That meant Ciel was gone.

"Master Alois? Would you like anything?" Finny looked at him sympathetically and Alois shook his head.

"No, thank you."

He turned and walked upstairs slowly, feeling loneliness swallow him. Opening the door to his room he finally let out a sob, then stopped as he saw the letter on his bed.

"Another one?"

He opened it and sat down, reading the words written in the sharp cursive that was definitely Ciel's.

_**Alois,**_

_**I**__**'**__**m sorry I couldn**__**'**__**t give you this in person, and I**__**'**__**m sorry I**__**'**__**m going away. I**__**'**__**m going to the Grim Reaper**__**'**__**s library, it**__**'**__**s about my parents, I**__**'**__**m sure you understand.**_

_**There was so much that I wanted to tell you, so much I was scared to say out loud.**_

_**Alois, please don**__**'**__**t ever change. That confidence you have, the self-assured flirting, it**__**'**__**s what drew me to you in the first place.**_

_**Then there**__**'**__**s your looks. Your eyes always seemed so happy. I wanted to be the **_**reason**_** they were so happy, always.**_

_**Alois, I might not be the same when I come back. I might be mad, or upset, and I**__**'**__**m going to need you to help me get back to what I was.**_

_**Keep this letter. I want you to read it everyday, as it contains something I have never told anyone, but if I return I will tell you everyday.**_

_**Alois Trancy, I love you.**_

_**Ciel.**_

_**Alois traced the last sentence lightly, then dropped the letter, buried his face in his hands and sobbed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel shivered as he looked at the library. After Grell, he didn't exactly trust the Reapers, but William _had_ said that this was urgent.

"Do you wish to go in, my Lord?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "We didn't come here just to stand outside and leave. Idiot." Ciel's separation from Alois was making him unusually tense, but Sebastian didn't comment, just smirked and opened the door.

"Hello, little earl!"

Ciel froze. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

Undertaker giggled. "I'm the reaper who's going to be going over your cinematic record with you, of course!"

Ciel groaned, then turned to Sebastian in anger. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?!"

Sebastian smirked. "Why, my Lord, I thought you knew."

Fuming, Ciel threw his coat at Sebastian and followed Undertaker through the library. "How exactly is this going to work?"

Undertaker chuckled. "I'm going to take you inside your own cinematic record. Afterwards we'll talk over what little you managed to see and see if it helps you."

"What little I see?"

"Only a little of your life actually makes it to your eyes. It's usually your strongest memories."

Ciel blinked at Undertaker's suddenly business-like tone. "I see. When do we start?"

Undertaker started fading and he giggled again. "Now."

…...

Alois twirled and laughed, the servants spun around him, Sebastian was a constant presence in the background, then Ciel felt tears sting his eyes as his parents joined the spinning crowd.

The spinning stopped and Ciel's breath caught as the flames surrounded him.

His fear grew as he saw his younger self run towards the study. He followed the boy, feeling sick to his stomach.

The door was flung open and Ciel's heart twisted painfully at his younger self's cry. He looked up, to avoid the sight of his father, and saw a figure in the rafters.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked closely and staggered backwards.

Impossible. Ciel looked at his father. His eyes widened.

"No!" Ciel cried.

The stitch marks stood out, black against the fair skin of his parents. They had been sewn together.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed. "Sebastian!"

…...

Sebastian flinched as his master screamed. The last time his master had screamed so, he had been tortured by the cult that had taken him from his burning home.

As Ciel screamed again, Sebastian glared at Undertaker. "Wake him."

Undertaker nodded and touched his fingers to Ciel's head, closing the book that held his cinematic record with the other hand.

Ciel snapped awake with a shudder.

"My Lord?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked at him tiredly. "I know what happened."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"My parents were sewn together and left to burn. It was an angel that did it. A woman with wings white as fresh snow."

Sebastian sucked in a harsh breath. For an angel to fall so low and not Fall… And the worst part was that Sebastian could not kill her. Even if he killed her in the mortal world, she would simply reappear in Heaven.

Chuckling wryly, Sebastian bowed to Ciel. "It seems I am bound to serve you until your death. Master."

Sitting blot-upright, Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Why? Are you going against our contract?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Never, my Lord. However, angels, like demons, can never truly be killed. Your revenge can never be truly fulfilled. So I am bound to you for the rest of your life, as your soul can never be mine."

Sebastian hoped that his master didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

Ciel's expression softened slightly and Sebastian cursed inwardly. "I propose an addition to our contract."

Meeting his master's eyes, Sebastian gaped in shock. "My Lord?"

"When I am dying, you may take my soul."

Ciel's blue eye looked sincere and Sebastian felt a choking feeling. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "Truly you are a master that only a blessed demon could have."

Ciel smirked. "Isn't it a bad thing for a demon to be blessed?"

Lifting his master gently, Sebastian shook his head. "To a demon it means something different."

Humming, Ciel wriggled in Sebastian's arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Reaper infirmary." the demon said calmly. A lot of damage had been done to his master's body that was going to take days to recover.

""How long will I have to stay there?" Ciel sighed.

"Until you are fully recovered, my Lord."

…...

Ciel sighed and leaned back on the pillow. He'd been here for three weeks and Sebastian still hadn't let him leave the room.

As if Ciel's thoughts had summoned him, the demon walked through the door. "My Lord."

"Sebastian?"

He smiled. "You will be glad to know that you are free to go home, young master. William has deemed you well enough."

Ciel felt his lips stretch into a smile. "Perfect. Sebastian, inform the servants of my arrival. Alois is to be told nothing."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "My Lord?"

"Please, Sebastian. I want to surprise him."

Smirking slightly, Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

…...

Ciel looked up at his home and sighed happily. Home.

"Welcome home, master Ciel!" the servants chorused.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Ciel smiled at Tanaka. "Hello everyone. Is everything ready like I asked?"

"Yes, sir! Master Trancy should get back in 10 minutes!"

Nodding, Ciel walked inside and up to his study. The plan was set; the servants would continue as they had been doing, Sebastian would disappear and Alois would meet Ciel in the house. Alois had no idea that Ciel was back, of course.

"My Lord."

Ciel turned to the door.

"Lord Trancy has arrived. I will take my leave now."

Nodding at Sebastian, Ciel turned back to the window. "Take the rest of the day off."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, then smirked. "Thank you, my Lord. You can be sure that I will enjoy it to the full."

As he left, Ciel shuddered slightly. "I do _not_ want to know."

Alois got out of the carriage and Ciel felt his heart flutter slightly. He didn't realise until now how much he had missed the blond. He could only hope Alois had missed _him_ as much.

…...

Alois walked past the maid who held open the door. He didn't know her name, he couldn't remember. His life now consisted of fake smiles, untouched meals and sleep filled with nightmares where Ciel never came home alive. He missed Ciel, and was worried for him, especially since he was in a Reaper library.

"Sir?"

Alois looked blankly at the old butler.

"Before Master Phantomhive left, he told us that if he were gone for three weeks or more, we should send you to his study. He told us he had left something for you there."

Alois felt a chill settle in his chest. The way the butler said it made it sound as though…

Shaking his head in denial, Alois almost ran to the study.

He flung open the door and ran inside.

There was nothing there.

Despair washed over him. "Damn you!"

"That's not very nice, is it?"

Alois whirled around, his breath catching in his throat. "Ciel?"

The Phantomhive moved into the light and tears welled in Alois' eyes.

"Hello, Alois."

Alois shook his head. "No. It can't be you, it can't be!"

Ciel walked forwards slowly and Alois screwed his eyes shut tightly as Ciel softly brushed Alois' hair from his face.

A small tear ran down Alois' face. How often had he silently begged for Ciel to come home?

"Alois?"

With a shuddering breath, he opened his eyes. Ciel was right in front of him, concern in his visible blue eye.

"Are you alright?"

Fury burned through him. "'Alright?'" he hissed. "Am I 'alright'? No! I am _not_ 'alright'! Do you know how many nightmares I had where you never came home because those Reapers decided to kill you? Do you know how many meals I skipped because I couldn't bear to eat without you to talk to? Do you?"

Alois grabbed Ciel's coat. "Do you have any idea how many times I read that letter? How many time I begged for you to come home to me?"

Tears were pouring down Alois' face and he dropped his head into Ciel's shoulder, feeling Ciel's arms hold him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Alois! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Ciel whispered tearfully.

Alois looked up slightly. "Say it." he hoped Ciel understood. He needed to hear Ciel say it.

Ciel brushed his hair back again. "I love you." how voice was clear yet soft.

Alois leaned up to kiss Ciel and Ciel's arms tightened around him. "I love you! God, Alois, I love you!"

"I love you, Ciel. I didn't think I could love anyone, but I do. I love you so much."

A happy smile spread over Ciel's face and he peppered kisses all over Alois' face.

"Welcome home." Alois smiled joyfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian chuckled to himself. He had been prepared to fight his master over the issue of the Trance earl, but the pact in the Reaper's library had put an end to that.

His master had simply _given _his soul away, free of charge. By all rights, Sebastian could make his master sick or injure him and then take his soul. That would be acceptable, however the demon had no desire to do it, or to take Ciel's soul at all.

Sebastian felt his face twist into a grimace as he realised that he had actually come to _care_ for his young master.

"How strange." he remarked. "It's very rare for a demon to care about another, even rarer still for a demon to gain a soul completely free."

The cat in his lap meowed and Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose you're right, my dear. I am one Hell of a butler, and that is the price I pay for the soul of my master. Although, hopefully it will be two masters soon…"

…...

"Ciel, where are we going?" Alois whined. Ciel's hand was over his eyes and he was slowly being led somewhere. He didn't really mind though, he knew that Ciel had something special planned.

"You can open your eyes, Alois."

Alois opened them and felt his mouth fall open.

A clearing, not unlike the one near Alois' manor, was covered in shimmering lights, flower petals falling from the sky.

"Ciel, it's beautiful!"

"Good." said Ciel, brushing his fingers along Alois' jaw. "It matches you."

Alois blushed. Ciel was always giving him compliments, and he never knew how to react to it.

"Alois, I want to tell you something."

Alois looked at Ciel. He looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Ciel laughed. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong, I just… I should have told you this so long ago I don't know how to say it anymore."

"Just say it." Alois slipped his hand into Ciel's and squeezed it lightly.

Letting out a deep breath, Ciel smiled, "I love you."

"You tell me that everyday!" Alois laughed.

Ciel shook his head. "I don't tell you how much. Alois, every time I look at you I love you more than I did before. I see you smile and I feel jealous when I'm not the reason why. I want to wake up holding you in my arms for the rest of my life."

Alois felt tears gathering in his eyes. He felt the exact same way about Ciel. "Ciel, I -"

"Marry me." Ciel said abruptly.

"W-what?" Had Ciel just said what Alois thought he had?

"Alois, marry me. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I want you to be mine."

Alois couldn't speak. Ciel wanted to marry him? Was that even legal?

"It is. I spoke to the Queen this morning."

Alois threw himself at Ciel and sobbed delightedly onto his shoulder.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes! God, yes!"

Ciel lifted Alois and spun around, kissing the blond thoroughly.

"Alois Phantomhive." Alois said thoughtfully, before smiling. "Alois Phantomhive."


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel flushed as Sebastian smirked at him. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything, my Lord." Sebastian sat in the chair across from Ciel. "So, how did it go?"

Ciel smiled shyly. "He said yes."

Sebastian smiled along with his master. He found that he was genuinely happy for Ciel, which both surprised and horrified him.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked. "Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel leaned forwards and Sebastian sucked in a breath as a blue eye met his. "I want you to officiate our wedding."

"You're not going to marry at a church?"

Sebastian turned as Alois chuckled from the doorway. "We both sold our soul to demons, do you think we'd want a church ceremony?"

Watching the blond earl walk over to his master and lean against the back of the chair, his arms around his master's neck, Sebastian smiled. He knew _exactly_ what he was going to do for the ceremony. "It would be an honour, my Lords."

They smiled and Sebastian felt his heart warm, before shuddering inwardly. The ceremony needed to be soon; these feelings that he was having towards two humans were _unacceptable_.

…...

Sebastian sighed as he faced the Lord of Hell. "It is a great honour to be asked this, my Prince."

"I understand that. What I cannot understand is why you agreed!" The Lord hissed.

Sebastian flinched slightly. "I have served you for centuries, and not once have I broken your rules or begged a reward. I beg this of you now my Prince. Please."

Lucifer, Prince and Lord of Hell, sat back in his throne and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You have served me well, and what you have been asked _is_ an honour…very well. I will give you this request, but any consequences in Hell are of your doing."

Sebastian bowed thankfully. "Yes, my Prince."

…...

"No. That's ridiculous. No."

Sebastian sighed. "Lord Trancy, it must be done."

Alois pouted. "I refuse to be the girl in this relationship!"

Sebastian smiled. "You will not be wearing a dress, Lord Trancy. Please trust me on that."

The earl sighed in relief and smiled. "So, what have you planned for me, Sebastian?"

Smirking, Sebastian pointed to the open wardrobe. "A suit of white and gold. I thought it would be appropriate, with Lord Phantomhive's description of you."

"Description?"

Sebastian smiled again. "He has called you his sun, Lord Trancy. He says you are the only brightness in his dark life."

A small smile spread over Alois' face and Sebastian felt his heart warm once more. His young Lords were certainly changing him, and Sebastian couldn't wait until the ceremony.

"What is Ciel wearing?"

Sebastian looked over at Alois. "Black and silver."

"Like the night." Alois smiled.

…...

Sebastian watched in amusement as Ciel shifted nervously. "My Lord, calm yourself."

Ciel glared at him. "It's easy for you to say. How many times have you married someone?"

Sebastian thought. "Several times. I believe it was…twelve spouses at the last count."

"Twelve?"

Sebastian turned to Lizzie. "My Lord told you of my true life. I am old, and have had many partners, some forced, some not."

Ciel shook his head resignedly. "Sebastian, just…no."

Sebastian smirked. "My apologies."

A sweet melody started and Sebastian watched his master's beloved walk down the aisle Sebastian had created. Both the earls had beaming smiles on their faces and Sebastian readied everything he needed.

He cleared his throat lightly. "My Lords and Ladies, and those not of this realm." Sebastian shot a glare at the Reapers, who grinned. "We have all been called here to witness the bonding of two souls; the souls of Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. Are there any here who object to the bonding?"

There was silence, even from the Reapers. Strange. They knew what Sebastian was planning, and they seemed to approve. Elizabeth, as a familial representative and Alois' bridesmaid, and Prince Soma, as Ciel's best man were both beaming at Sebastian. No one objected.

"Very well. Lord Trancy, if you would please undo the top button of your shirt?"

Alois did so, giving Ciel a look of confusion.

Sebastian smiled darkly, and as both Lizzie and Soma took a step back, he knew his eyes were glowing a brilliant red.

Blood slowly trickled from Alois' contract mark and Sebastian caught it in a glass vial, before wiping away the excess.

"Lord Phantomhive, your eye patch, if you please."

Ciel pulled the string at the back of his head and the patch fluttered to the floor. Again, Sebastian caught the blood and felt a fierce hunger as the smell of his master's blood hit him.

He forcefully pushed the hunger away and mixed the blood in a chalice. There was a sudden oppressive heat and Sebastian knew that the Prince had arrived.

The Lord of Hell stood next to Sebastian and held his wrist over the chalice. Gently pricking the skin with a knife, Sebastian let a few drops of blood join his masters'.

"This union shall take place with the blessing of the Prince and Lord of Hell."

Sebastian smiled. Perfect. He poured the wine into the chalice and handed it to the Prince. "My Prince, would you do the honours?"

The Prince took the chalice and handed it to the two earls. "You must give each other the drink form the goblet."

Sebastian watched proudly as Ciel and Alois drank from the chalice. They coughed slightly, but stood tall.

The Prince nodded to Sebastian, before melting into the earth.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and Alois. "Do you swear by the fires of Hell and the songs of Heaven to stand by one another for eternity, no matter the cost or consequence."

They nodded and spoke together. "I do."

A smirk crept over Sebastian's face. "And do you swear by the fires of Hell and the songs of Heaven that each of you cares for no one but the other?"

"I do."

The smirk grew into a sly grin. "Then seal the bond!"

Ciel smiled and pressed his lips to Alois'.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned to face the four Reapers. "Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"The Prince himself agreed."

William sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Undertaker grinned. "Have fun!"

Sebastian grinned back. "I'm sure I will. won't you stay for the reception?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "We may as well."


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel laughed happily as he danced with his new husband. Sebastian had done a brilliant job; the garden behind Alois' manor looked amazing.

Ciel's eyes were suddenly covered and he smiled as he turned to see Lizzie.

"We're leaving. Have fun with your husband, and I don't want to know the details."

Alois and Ciel laughed, but waved goodbye to their guests before Ciel swept Alois into his arms. "Shall we?"

Alois blushed. "We shall."

…...

"Ciel, did Sebastian turn us into demons?"

Ciel sighed and put Alois down as they reached their room. "Yes. He did."

"Why do you seem so upset by it?"

Throwing himself into a chair, Ciel buried his face in his hands. "I once asked Sebastian if demons could feel love. He said no. Alois, I've only just found happiness with you, what if one day it's ripped away? What if one day I wake up and you mean nothing to me? I can't have that, I can't lose you!"

Ciel felt a soft touch on his hand and he lowered them to look at his new husband.

"No matter how long or short a time we have together, I will love you with all my heart for every second of it."

Ciel smiled. He pressed a kiss to Alois' palm. "I want to love you for as long as possible."

Alois smirked. "Well, it _is_ our wedding night. Why Don't you get started?"

Chuckling, Ciel lifted Alois again and carried him to the bed. "It would be my pleasure, Lord Phantomhive."

…...

Ciel lightly traced a pattern on Alois' bare back. The blond was asleep, snuggled into Ciel with his head over Ciel's heart.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered.

The demon silently appeared, eyebrow raised.

"Why did you do it?"

Sebastian frowned sadly. "I couldn't lose you, my Lord, so I made you a demon, along with Alois."

"Why?"

"I have grown to care for you both. When your soul became lost to me, I began to look at you more closely. I eventually realised that I did not want to end your life."

Ciel let out a soft sob and tightened his grip on Alois. "You said that demons couldn't love."

"My apologies, master. I should have been more specific. Demons that were once angels no longer have the ability to love, it is stripped from them when they Fall and they must learn how to love again. Humans that are turned into demons have already had experience with love and are almost always turned at wedding, so the emotion remains into their transformation."

Ciel sighed in relief. "So in a few centuries time…?"

"You and Alois will still be as much in love as you are now. Probably more, as demons feel emotion much more strongly."

"Thank you, Sebastian." As the demon vanished, Ciel pressed a kiss to Alois' hair and continued tracing patterns on his back. "Mine forever." he whispered softly. He had to admit, the thought of being with Alois forever brought tears of joy to his eyes.

"Forever." Alois agreed tiredly.

"You were awake?"

The blond nodded. "I told you I'd love you for every moment of our time together."

Ciel smiled and fitted his lips to his beloved's. "I've never done anything _but_ love you. My little spider. You spun your web around me and I have no desire to leave it."

"And you're my faithful guard dog, protecting me from harm." Alois smiled.

"Always." Ciel promised.

"Always?"

Ciel kissed Alois softly. "For eternity."

_**A.N. - I don't know why, but I really like the idea of a romantic Ciel. He can be sweet when he wants something, but I like the idea of his problems being over so he can just be nice for the hell of it.**_


End file.
